A problem with known handheld electronic devices is providing a device which is small enough to be carried about by a user, while being large enough to incorporate essential features of the device for operation.
Another problem with some known handheld electronic devices is that they have become so small that they are difficult to hold, manipulate and operate. In particular, they are both difficult to hold and operate at the same time.
Another problem with known handheld electronic devices is that of operating buttons on the device while carrying the device around.
The device may also be damaged while being carried around, for example the screen of the device may be scratched or broken.
A further problem more specific to mobile phone devices is that they have become so small that in use they no longer cover the mouth of a user at the same time as the ear. That is, the mouth coverage is poor due to the smaller size of modern devices. This can lead to poor sound quality for both caller and recipient. Furthermore, there is a reduction in the degree of privacy in that a user's mouth is not covered by the phone while talking. Small handsets may also provide an uncomfortable grip. With small phones the user has to hold his/her arm higher in order to hold the phone to his/her ear which can be strenuous and uncomfortable.
In contrast, when using other functions of the phone such as text messaging, internet facilities or the like, there is no such need for a user to hold the phone to his/her ear.
Known mechanical solutions to some of the above-described problems include the implementation of a slide design, a rotational design or a flip/clamshell/fold design. These solutions allow for the handheld electronic device to be carried around in a configuration which is small in size when not in use. Furthermore, buttons/keys on the device may be covered by at least a portion of the casing when in this configuration so as to prevent accidental operation. The handheld electronic device may then be reconfigured into an operational configuration which is generally larger in size and better shaped to allow a user to both hold and operate the device.
The above-identified solutions comprise a body of at least two parts and a hinge (or other similar mechanical mechanism) therebetween whereby in use the device can be moved from a compact configuration to an expanded configuration. In the compact configuration the device is small and compact so as to be easy to carry. In the expanded configuration, the device is arranged so as to be easy to hold and operate at the same time.
Known arrangements in the field of mobile phones include foldable clam structure, a slidable structure and more recently a rotatable two-part structure. Each of these known solutions is limited in the number of stable configurations that the two parts of the device can take. In fact, the aforementioned solutions effectively only have two configurations, a closed configuration and an open configuration.
More recently still multi-axis hinges have been proposed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,549,789 discloses a handheld electronic device comprising a housing including a first housing portion and a second housing portion, the two housing portions being coupled by a swivel hinge that allows the two housing portions to rotate about a first axis such as the housing fold together axis, and a second axis perpendicular to the first axis, allowing the housings to rotate relative to one another.
Another problem with non-handheld electronic devices is that of incorporating multiple elements having different functionality into a single device. One example of such an integrated device is a mobile phone having camera/video capability.
Previous solutions to incorporating a camera/video into a mobile phone include single bodied block phones comprising a camera/video. In some arrangements, the camera/video is an integral part of the phone. In other arrangements, the camera/video is provided as a separate add-on which can be attached to the body of the phone for providing camera/video functionality.
Camera/video functionality has also been provided in mobile phones having two housing portions such as the clam shell configuration. Again, the video/camera may be incorporated into the body of the mobile phone or provided as a separate add on feature.
In the above-identified arrangements, the camera/video is fixed relative to the housing of the phone. Accordingly, in order to use the camera/video functionality, the whole of the mobile phone housing must be oriented in such a direction as to capture the intended image. This can pose functional difficulties in that it may be difficult to observe the screen while pointing the camera/video. Furthermore, it may be difficult to operate buttons on the device while pointing the camera/video. Furthermore, when taking a picture, it is generally advisable to keep any bright light sources behind the viewer of the camera/video. In doing so, it may be difficult to observe the screen which will be pointing at the strong light source in such an arrangement.
In prior art arrangements, it may also be difficult to stand the phone on a desk or table while using the camera/video functionality. This kind of functionality may be useful for videoconferences and the like. This kind of functionality will also be useful for taking self-portraits using a timer facility on the camera.
The user of such a camera may also want to take a picture without surrounding people knowing that a picture has been taken. Standard devices require that the body of the camera be pointed at the intended object for image capture. Thus, it is difficult to take a picture without it being obvious to surrounding people that a picture is being taken.